


Nightmares

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Caleb angst, Drabble, Episode: e039 Safe House Part I, Episode: e040 Safe House Part II, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post Safe House, Wordcount: 0-100, implied Caleb/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore...not with you..."The nightmares were incessant after that night. Assaulting his mind with the image of Damien lying motionless on the ground.(Caleb's nightmares after the events of the Safe House)(I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares

“I can’t do this anymore...not with you. You-you assaulted a man Caleb! It’s like I don’t even know you anymore...”  
Caleb jolted up in bed, breathing heavy. Swinging his legs over his bed, he turned on his bedside lamp, staring numbly into his hands.  
The nightmares had been incessant since that night. Assaulting his mind with the image of Damien lying motionless on the ground. Of his family hurt by him, or leaving out of fear. The worst of all were the ones of Adam finally seeing him for the monster he’d become. Of him leaving for good. Of the green disappearing forever and the red taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> K, so this is my first fic for tbs, but I have about two other story ideas (that are longer) I hope to finish and post at some point. My new years resolution is to get a fic out every month soooo we shall see how that goes. Thanks to my great beta and thanks for reading and feel free to leave any constructive critisms below! just pls be polite :)
> 
> My tumblr - @readingwriter92


End file.
